Hanzo
|name = Hanzo |kana = ハンゾー |kanji = 半蔵Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 38 |rōmaji = Hanzō |japanese voice = Yoshiaki Matsumoto (1999) Daisuke Kishio (2011) |english voice = Lucas Gilbertson (1999) Ray Chase (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 6 |anime debut = Episode 6 (1999) Episode 3 (2011) |gender = Male |age = 18 (Debut) 20-21 (Current) |eyes = Black (1999) Brown (2011) |hair = Bald |status = Alive |affiliation = Cloud-Hidden Style Hunter Association Kurapika Marayam Hui Guo Rou |previous affiliation = Momoze Hui Guo Rou |occupation = Ninja Hunter Royal Bodyguard for Prince Marayam |previous occupation = 287th Hunter Exam Examinee #294 Royal Bodyguard for Prince Momoze |type = Unknown |abilities = Hanzo Skill 4 |image gallery = yes}} Hanzo (ハンゾー, Hanzō) is a Cloud-Hidden style jonin''In the ninja's card translation, the Viz version erroneously implies that Hanzo is from the "Cloud-Hidden Village" but the word "village" has no equivalent in the original Japanese text; the most correct transliteration being "Cloud-Hidden Style".In the original Japanese text, 上忍 (''jōnin—translatable as "upper man"); the highest ''ninja'' rank. from Jappon. During the 287th Hunter Exam, he was applicant #294 and decided to become a Hunter in order to find the elusive Hermit's Scroll.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 6 He is currently one of the bodyguards of Prince Marayam Hui Guo Rou.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 361 Appearance Hanzo is a bald young man with feather eyebrows. His early training as a ninja made him very fit. He wears a black shirt with thick shoulder pads and grey pants and shoes. He wears a red bandana around his neck and white bandages around his wrists and ankles. As a bodyguard for the Kakin princes, he wears a black suit and a tie. Personality One of Hanzo's most noticeable traits is his loquacity, which, together with the good spirits he often shows and the occasional gullibility or anger outburst, conflict with his upbringing as a ninja. His confidence in his own skills can turn into overconfidence and again lead to him revealing too much. Nonetheless, he can be focused and cold-hearted: as part of his training, he had already killed before the age of 10, and he had no qualms about torturing Gon. This, however, does not mean he does not feel pity, as he decided to throw the match since he realized that despite the pain he was inflicting on him, Gon did not hate him, which Hanzo felt was fair when he was torturing someone. He also blamed himself for Momoze's death, despite not having been able to prevent it due to her mother's orders, and vowed to avenge her,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 368 which he later did by tricking her murderer into confessing and then killing him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 372 Background Hanzo was born in Jappon and was trained since birth in ninjutsu, never breaking training in 18 years. By the time he was 11, he had already killed. He decided to attend the 287th Hunter Exam to find the Hermit's Scroll, which, according to the rumors, is located in a country barred to commoners. Plot Hunter Exam arc A flashback of Tonpa reveals that Hanzo confesses he's a ninja and that he is on a journey for a scroll and needs a Hunter License to complete his quest. When asked if he wants a drink by Tonpa, he refuses as ninjas don't accept presents. After the First Phase of the Hunter Exam, which is a marathon, Hanzo is easily able to converse while running—most of the others are breathless and struggling.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 7 In the Second Phase, featuring cooking, he defeats a Great Stamp with ease,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 10 but like all the others is rejected by Menchi, and in the second cooking challenge he is the only one to know what ''sushi'' is but once again he's rejected by Menchi like all the others.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 11 Menchi mentions Hanzo when asked what examinee she favors.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 13 He then participates at the Third Phase led by LippoHunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 15 and is the third candidate to clear the deadly traps and puzzles of the Trick Tower and is able to proceed to the Fourth Phase.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 22 During the Fourth Phase on Zevil Island his designated target was the leader of the Amori Brothers, Amori, so he secretly followed him waiting for a good chance of taking his badge without being noticed. He then finds a chance when Killua defeats the Amori brothers and throws Amori's and Imori's badges in the air. Although he gets the wrong badge due to the fact that Killua noticed him hiding in the shadows, he is able to take the tags of Shishito and Kenmi and is allowed to advance to the next phase.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 29 In the final test of the Hunter Exam, Hanzo is forced to battle Gon. His speed, strength, and battle experience easily exceeds that of Gon. However, the only way to pass the final test to is to force your opponent to admit defeat—Gon refuses to do so even after being severely beaten. Hanzo breaks Gon's arm to force him to admit defeat, but Gon still refuses.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 33 Noting the lack of hate in Gon's eyes after this act, Hanzo realizes he actually has come to like Gon.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 35 He willingly bows out of the battle, giving Gon the victory needed for him to pass the final test.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 34 After his match with Gon, he fights Pokkle and is able to quickly make him surrender which meant that he has passed the Hunter exam. When Illumi Zoldyck wants to go murder Gon, Kurapika, Leorio, Hanzo, and some examiners block his way.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 36 After the end of the exam he gives some of his business cards to Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio and offers to guide them if they go to his country. He then departs following his goal to become a successful Hunter and find the Hermit's Scroll. Heavens Arena arc During Gon and Killua's training in the Heavens Arena, it is revealed by Wing that Hanzo learned Nen after the Hunter Exam.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 60 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Hanzo later appears in the manga to pay respect to the previous chairman, Netero, and vote for a new Hunter Association Chairman.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 He is seen outside Gon's ward trying to incite him, along with Gon's other friends.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 324 Being near to Gon, Hanzo along the others assists from the outside at the building.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 331 Gon recovers thanks to Alluka's powers feeling a strange and powerful aura.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 333 He then accompanies Gon when he goes to meet Leorio in the room where all the Hunters were voting for the new chairman of the Hunter Association. While the crowd was applauding for Gon everybody in the room starts wondering who the baldy was near to Gon making him blush.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 334 Succession Contest arc Hanzo is recruited by Kurapika to act as a bodyguard for any Kakin Empire Prince in order to get information on Prince Tserriednich. Hanzo doubts that Tserriednich would have gone on public media to request a bodyguard. He is hired as Prince Momoze's bodyguard.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 350 At the request of Queen Sevanti Hui Guo Rou, Hanzo and most of the other bodyguards are ordered to protect Momoze's younger brother Marayam. Later, Hanzo and Biscuit notice that Marayam's Guardian Spirit Beast has gotten larger.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 366 After Prince Momoze's sudden death by one of her bodyguards, a furious Hanzo blames himself for not being there to save her. He believes the murderer might strike again and deduces that he is one of the two bodyguards taking a break. He swears to Biscuit that he would make the murderer pay for killing Momoze. Hanzo and Biscuit later notice that Momoze's death has taken a toll on Marayam, as his Guardian Spirit Beast keeps growing and looks increasingly ferocious. After being relieved of duty, he lies in bed and asks Biscuit to watch over his body while he uses his Hanzo Skill 4, with which he creates an astral projection of himself. His double heads to the cells where Tuffdy and Nagmum are held, knocking out the security guard. He randomly chooses the former's cell and wakes him up, telling him he has been scouted by Prince Benjamin for the murder of his sister. Tuffdy confesses and explains the detail of his Nen ability, after which Hanzo kills him. When he heads back to Room 1013, however, he finds it empty, his body nowhere in sight: the only presence is a smaller, fiercer-looking version of Marayam's Nen beast, which poses to attack when he attempts to step closer. Hanzo tries to use the phone in the room, but it does not work. Surmising from the presence of the Guardian Spirit Beast that the Thirteenth Prince is still alive, he leaves and hopes to use the phone in Momoze's room to contact Marayam's other bodyguards, but he learns from the guards that access to the rooms of princes who have died during the succession contest is closed off and telephone lines cut off. He thus heads to Kurapika, informing him of his plight. Lacking the clearance to contact a higher-ranked prince, Kurapika states he will be able to ask Prince Halkenburg's guards the following day, but Hanzo reckons he will be back in his body by then. Shimano tells Kurapika the Captain of the Guards of Prince Marayam, which prompts Hanzo to rush off to Room 1013; however, he finds it empty again.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 373 At the end of the phone call, Kurapika shares his impressions of Vergei with Hanzo and warns him he might be looking for a mole in their midst, although the ninja doubts he is in the position to start a witch hunt. He then asks Kurapika if there is anything, in particular, he wants him to investigate. The Rat tells him to prioritize information to ensure Prince Marayam's safety, prompting Hanzo to think he is a good guy before leaving.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 374 At the start of their shift, Biscuit wakes him up and he updates her on their situation. They decide to teach Nen to everyone in the room to convince Vergei, who initially refuses but is shocked into acceptance by Biscuit's transformation, which they relied on instead of Hanzo's double ability to prevent him from being suspected of Momoze's murder.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 375 Equipment Hidden Blades: During the Hunter Exam, Hanzo had two blades concealed under the bandages on his forearms, which he can pull out to fight with or to torture the opponent. He was confident he could dismember Gon with them. It is unknown if he still wears them. Abilities & Powers Hanzo has all the benefits granted by his status as a Hunter. He is seen as a very fast and powerful fighter who easily bested Gon in speed and strength. His training as a ''shinobi'' was described as being extremely rigorous, but thanks to it he successfully became a master of the Cloud-Hidden style (雲隠流, Kumogaku-ryū) of ''ninjutsu''. During the Hunter Exam Arc, Killua placed Hanzo above himself in terms of strength (with the exception of his "Assassin Mode") and slightly below Hisoka,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 44 although this ranking might not be completely reliable, as the assassin was still ignorant of the concept of Nen. Hanzo claimed that at Gon's age, he had already killed. He is a good martial artist, capable of stunning and paralyzing a person with a single blow to the back of the neck. He is adept at concealing his presence, although Killua noticed that he was being followed by him, and is also good at detecting other people, managing to recognize the Hunter that had been following him during the second to last part of the exam. His weakness lies in the fact that he talks too much, leaving him open at many occasions. Advanced Strength: Hanzo has great physical strength and a remarkable sense of balance, bearing the full weight of his body on just one finger, and claiming to be able to hack off one of Gon's limbs using one of his hidden blades. He also knocked out the boy and sent him flying with an uppercut. Enhanced Speed: Hanzo easily surpassed Gon in terms of speed and was able to keep up with a tag thrown by Killua and catch it before it landed despite running on branches. Advanced Agility: Hanzo is capable of moving at high speed while leaping from one branch to another. Advanced Stamina: Hanzo was able to complete a long-distance run more than 80 kilometers long, and taking place on uneven terrains such as ascending stairs and a swamp, although he was more winded than Killua. Master Torturer: Hanzo is literate in multiple forms of torture that require no special items. He has the skill to break a person's arm cleanly. Although Gon never gave up in their match, Killua remarked that if Hanzo used some of his other torture methods Gon would have easily surrendered. Nen Hanzo was noted by Menchi to have a powerful aura before even starting to train in Nen, which, according to Wing, he learned in less than six months. Hanzo insinuates that his Nen abilities may be related to his ninjutsu background. He appears to be rather knowledgeable about abilities of the doppelganger type, detailing the differences between autonomous doubles and directly controlled ones. Due to being able to summon one of his own, he can be assumed to be proficient in Conjuration, Manipulation, and possibly Emission. Since his only known Nen ability is numbered, it is possible he has at least 3 more. Battles Quotes * (To Tonpa) "Don't tell anyone, but I'm actually a '''ninja'. I want a license so I can hunt the elusive 'Hermit's Scroll'. Rumor is it's in a country barred to commoners."'' * (To Gon) "Is your pride all you care about?! Even more than your life?! Is it some kind of weird rush to hold out in the face of impossible odds?!" Trivia * Hanzo is likely named after Hattori Hanzō, a famous Japanese ninja. * In the first character popularity poll for Hunter × Hunter, Hanzo ranked 8th with 322 votes; 16th in the second poll with 120 votes; and 22nd in the third poll with 87 votes. Anime and Manga Differences * In the 1999 anime adaptation, when all the examinees that pass the Third Phase are stranded in Lippo's "bonus stage", Hanzo takes the lead in getting them out of the trap.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 19 (1999)Hunter × Hunter - Episode 20 (1999) * According to the 2011 anime adaptation, Hanzo's Hunter License number is 10982 482 3287,Hunter × Hunter - Episode 21 (2011) whereas his license number is not given in the mangaHunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 37 or in the 1999 anime adaptation.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 30 (1999) Intertextuality and References * Hanzo's appearance is most likely based on the character Kazemaru, from ''YuYu Hakusho''. * Hanzo's ninja style, "Cloud-Hidden style", is based on the real-life Kumogakure-ryū(雲隠れ流, "Hidden School"), a ninjutsu school founded in the mid 1500's by Iga Heinaizaemon No Jo Ienaga who had a son, Kami Hattori Heitaro Koreyuki, who was the ancestor of Hattori Hanzo, the famous ninja. Like Hanzo, Kumogakure-ryū ninja wore armored sleeves to protect themselves.Kumogakure ryu, Hidden school Ninjutsu, by Yossi Sheriff. Akban-wiki. * The original Japanese subname or second nomination of Hanzo's Hanzo Skill 4 Nen ability, (分身の術, Bunshin no Jutsu—lit. "Art of Division"), comes from one of the legendary abilities sometimes associated with ninjas—the ability to "split" into multiple bodies—a common trope in the popular culture related to this type of character. Miscellaneous * In the 1999 anime adaptation, his Japanese voice actor also voices Matthew and Phinks; in the English dubbed version of the same adaptation, the same voice actor dubs him and Phinks. * In the 2011 anime adaptation English dub, he is voiced by the same voice actor as Geretta, Squala, and the Bounty Hunter. Translations around the World References Navigation es:Hanzo fr:Hanzô ru:Ханзо Category:Male characters Category:Examinee Category:Unclassified Hunters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Unknown Nen type users with Nen abilities Category:Kakin Royal Bodyguard Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers